To clarify the development, biochemical composition, structure and function of oviduct cilia and their molecular componets, microtubular protein, in order to understand the mechanisms of ciliary origin and activity in mammalian systems in general and in gamete transport through the oviduct in particular. To accomplish this we plan (1) to characterize microtubular protein pools during ciliogenesis; (2) to isolate and characterize biochemically centriole precursors; (3) to analyze, in vitro, organelle morphogenesis as a response to microtubular protein inhibitors, hormones and other pharmacological agents; (4) to determine details of ciliary structure and function during gamete transport, under normal and experimental conditions, by transmission, scanning and high voltage electron microscopy and freeze-etch techniques.